Heartfelt Apologies
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Written in PARAGRAPH form by Demchan and Strata. Get to see our characters closer than before.. LUV Strata


Disclaimer: We don't own Ronin Warriors.

Notes:  //blah blah blah// = talking telepathically.

           _Blah blah blah = _thinking

Strata walked down the hall, humming to herself. _I just hope Ro isn't mad...but I'm sick of lying. _Caught up in her thoughts, she ran into Ryo.  She says, "Sorry Ry," and then walks a little faster down the hall and into the living room where Demoness and Sage are sitting.

"Hey Strata." Sage says, waving to the girl.

"Hey chica.  You okay?" Demoness asked.

"Hmm...yeah.  I'm...okay. Why?" She sat down next to Demoness. "Sage would you be overly mad if I slept through a test?"

"I wouldn't be overly mad.  I'd be upset." Sage answered.

Strata looks at him, and casually pushes a strand of blue hair behind her ear. She mentally puts a mask on, to shield her feelings from him. Its not that she doesn't like him. She admires him a lot, and she wishes she were as good a friend of his as Demoness was. ((ok people...not crush admiring...she...er...I admire him for who he is)) She says, "So what exactly is Upset?"

"You know what that is.  You shouldn't be sleeping through a test." Sage answered.  "How big of a test are we talking about?"

Strata shifted uncomfortable...and glares at Demoness' smirk. "Um...hundred points"

//You do realize that you just bought yourself a ticket to boarding school.// Demoness stated through a telepathic link to Strata.

Strata looked over at her. //You think he would do that to me, without Rowen's consent...and what about you...you and Ryo made out on the table// Strata then realizes Sage can hear her.

Sage looked over at Demoness, who was now a shade of crimson red.  "He didn't know that baka." Demoness shouted at Strata.

Strata paled. "He didn't!?!?!?" Strata turned to Sage. "We're so dead"

Demoness looked at Sage.  He didn't look as happy as he did before Strata came out into the living room.  Strata tried to escape the living room.  

"Stop right there Strata." Sage said to her.

Strata turned back to him _Stupid stupid...I was almost free...why didn't I run? Baka. _Strata says, "Yeah?  Wait where is Rowen?"__

"Sit." Sage ordered.

Strata sits down...and glances at Demoness. //At least they don't know Cye and I "played" in the ocean.//

//He does now.// Demoness said to her.

Strata says, "Oh crap....Rowen is going to skin me alive when he gets home.  I'm so dead" She puts her head in her hands. "Great...just great"

Demoness finally looked over at Sage.  "So...how long is this lecture going to be?"

"Don't get smart." Sage snapped.

Strata says, "When is Rowen getting home, Sagie?"

As if on cue, Rowen walked through the front door.

"I hate it when that happens.  Why do you always do that?" Demoness asked him.

Strata says, "HOW do you do that?"

"Both of you hush." Sage says to them.  Both girls, not wanting more lectures, became silent.  Sage pulled Rowen into the kitchen to talk to him.

//Let's hope they don't make-out too.// Demoness said sarcastically.

"Demoness!" Sage shouted from the kitchen.

Strata smiles slightly, "Dem-chan I wouldn't push it.....the counter's my thing..."  Demoness didn't reply.  Strata says, "I was kidding...jeez...Haven't you ever seen Top Gun...Maverick wants to make out on the counter...ok never mind"  Strata looks up as the guys enter once more. "I'm doomed."

"Hi guys." Demoness said sweetly.  They didn't by into the act.  "Yea I didn't think it would work."

"Dem...I'm the drama queen and even I couldn't pull this off.  So, how was your day Rowen?"  Strata asked.

"You slept through a hundred point test?" Rowen asked.

Strata winces knowing she fully deserved this lecture.  "Well...Maybe."

Rowen turned to Demoness.  "Do I even want to know what you did?" 

Demoness smiled, and said, "That depends.  Are you in the mood for a sex story?"

Rowen blinked at her response, he was lost for words.

"The two of you had sex?" Sage asked dumbfoundedly.

Strata gapes at Demoness "You had sex?!?  I didn't even get that far...and I wont...until I'm married"

Demoness fell off that couch laughing. "No...I haven't.  You people really need to lighten up."

Strata warns her, "Demoness that wasn't smart...not at all...Cye and I only made out in the ocean....not sex"

Demoness looked at Strata before saying, "I do what I please."

"Well what you do happens to get you in trouble." Sage said to her.

"Only with you.  And that's because your expectations are way to high." Demoness quickly retorted.  _Dammit, Sage shut up._

Strata gives her a curious look. _She's hiding something...then again so am I. _She looks over at Rowen to catch him studying her, he shakes his head, and she lowers her to look at the floor.

"The two of you realize that you are only going to keep getting yourselves in trouble." Rowen said to them.

"So you leave us no choice.  We're going to send you to boarding school.  The both of you." Sage finished.

Strata gapes at them, "Is this some kind of cruel joke?" She asks. _OMG! Why would they do this to us....I don't want to leave...I love it here._

"No.  We're serious."  Sage replied.

Strata turns to Demoness and gapes some more.  She turns back to them and says, "Well I got to go pack" Then runs off to her and dem-chan's room.

_Screw this shit.  _Demoness looked down the hallway to her's and Strata's room, then back at Sage and Rowen before leaving out the back door.

Strata decides to pack her stuff now, before it gets too tense or she gets too emotional. _Aw screw it theirs no way I'm not gonna end up crying.....I thought I had a home...I manage to screw this up too._ She begins to cry and she slips down to the floor and curls her knees to her chest, she fingers the chains she was gonna give to Sage and Rowen. They had the kanji's on them and the kanji's were entwined together. She made then herself by taking classes after school.

_Hahah...way to go girl.  _Demoness thought to herself was she walked through the woods in the back. _Well, I knew that sooner or later it would happen. But no matter how much I prepared myself for it.  It still hurts. _ Demoness came up to her favorite place in the woods.  She climbed up a tree that she knew no one would find her in.

Strata got off the floor and grabbed a kleenex off the nightstand she and Dem-chan shared. She smiled at the clutter on the stand. there was a clear phone, because they couldn't decide on a cover. Demoness had covered of it with fire stickers and Strata had gone ballistic. But then she covered the lamp with stars that glow in the dark. Strata moved toward the desk. It had piles of books heaped on it and most where Demoness'. "How to be a Pyro" One read. Strata laughed and set the book down. _Dem-chan sure is a great friend...I hope she's doing ok._ Strata set out to wash her face in the bathroom but on the way, she bumped into Kento.

"Hey Kiddo.  What's wrong?" Kento asked.

"Hey...Ro and Sage are sending us to..."  Strata chokes back a sob... "Their sending Dem and I to boarding school."

"What? Please tell me this is one of yours and Demoness' jokes." Kento said.

Strata throws her arms around him, "Oh Kento I wish it was."

Kento pulled Strata into a big bear hug.  "It's okay.  I'll go talk to them." He said reassuringly.

Strata looked up at him, "Just don't tell them I was crying, k?"

"Alright, I wont."  Kento promised.  "Where is Demoness?"

Strata shrugged and said, "I'd try the woods first but I'm not sure how safe she is right now."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Ro and Sage.  "But first, I'll go send Anubis and Kale out to find Demoness.  It's amazing how quickly they can find her."  Kento said.

"Tell Kale hi for me, K?" Strata smiles and hugs him again

"Only if you promise to be good until Sage and Rowen have calmed down from whatever you and Demoness did."  Kento stated.

Strata smiled, "Yeah...I owe those two a lot...I made them something...but I'm not sure when to give it to them" She showed him the chains.

"That's cute Kiddo.  But I say you wait to give it to them." Kento said, handing her back the chains.

"Yeah. Good Idea...thanks for everything Kento. I have to go down to the library to think...Bye" She waves and heads to the library. She comes face to face with Ryo.

"You wouldn't by any chance happen to know where Demoness is?" Ryo asked.

"Kento is sending Nubie and Kale after her...Have you heard yet?" Strata squirms a little cause she isn't comfortable with Ryo around.

"She didn't burn Sage or Rowen again did she?" Ryo asked.

"No.." Strata's voice quavers and she begins to cry again. "Their sending us to boarding school."

"WHAT?!?!?!  They can't send you to boarding school.  None of the teachers would last." Ryo exclaimed.

Strata says rather icily, "Thanks that makes us feel a whole lot better." Strata brushes past him and heads towards the library.  Ryo quickly runs to the living room.

Strata storms down the hall and reaches the library. She grabs one of her favorite books, its a book on poems. She curls up in a chair and thinks. _I wonder how Dem-chan is. I don't dare open a link, cause the guys will hear me._

Mean while back in the living room, a whole lot of arguing was happening.

"You can't send them to boarding school." Sekhmet stated.  "It's not like they did something horrible."

"Demoness made out with Ryo on the table." Sage told him.

"Please, like you and Rowen have never done that." Kento quickly retorted.

Strata begins to read the book. She takes a guess and blocks off the guys from hearing her. //Hey Dem...you ok? I can't believe this. Kento won't let us go...he's so sweet sometimes.//

//Yea...I'm fine.  Nubie and Kale are out looking for me.  I don't want to be back in that house.// Demoness said.

//Yeah, I know that feeling. What's up with Ro and Sage anyway. I made them chains....listen I'm coming to you...are you in the tree with the super low branch??// Strata puts down the book and sneaks out the window and runs to the woods.

//Yea I am...just watch out for Kale and Nubie.// Demoness warned her.

//I will// Strata carefully reaches the tree and climbs up without anybody seeing. She smiles and sits next to Demoness. "Sometimes Ro and Sage surprise me."

"You mean the fact that they can be total asses sometimes?" Demoness asked sarcastically.

Strata laughs, "Look I made them chains...but I didn't have the chance to show them." Strata hands her one of the chains.

"Yea...you know how they were going out this Saturday?" Demoness asked.

"Yeah...why?" Strata takes her blue hair and begins to braid it, to calm her nerves.

"Because I bought things and while they were out I was going to completely redecorate that thing they call a room." Demoness said.

"Awww...that's sweet....maybe their just drunk or something" Strata leans back against the tree.  
From down below...Kale calls up to them, "I know you two are up there....come on down...ok??"

"Make me." Demoness shouts down to him.

Strata groans and hops down from the tree to talk to Kale. "Kale, maybe this isn't the best time." She hugs him tightly.

"Well, its not like you have a choice in the matter." Kale said to her.  "Anubis...I found them."  He called to Anubis.  Anubis walked out from behind a few trees, and walked up to Kale and Strata.

"The other one wont come down?" Anubis asked.  Kale shook his head.  "Then get her back to the house.  I'll be there in a few minutes."  Kale nodded, and began to walk back with Strata.  Anubis made the climb up the tree to get Demoness.

Strata looks over at Kale, "Why do we have to go back...we don't want to."

"Kento asked us to find Demoness, then to find you, which we did.  So you're going back.  Besides, it wont be that bad." Kale said.

"What wont be bad...going back or leaving?" Strata glared at him catching the former warlord of corruption off guard. "I'm not going back there." She took off towards the lake.  Kale immediately took off after her. 

Strata raced faster to the lake, realizing Kale would follow. _He has to be stubborn doesn't he._ She takes off and gets out of his sight. She reaches the dock, and goes to sit on the end with her legs in the water.

//You having problems too.  Because I damn well know you not at the house.// Demoness said teasingly.

//I'm not going back// Strata smiles knowing how hard of a time Dem was giving Nubis.  
She hears Kale come up behind her, "Hi Kale-chan"

**back to Demoness and Anubis**

"Come on Demoness, just come back and try and talk it out." Anubis said to her.

"No.  Why should I go back to a place where I'm not wanted?" Demoness asked.

"Who told you that you weren't wanted?" Anubis asked.

"No one had to.  I think sending me to a boarding school pretty much speaks for itself." Demoness retorted.

**Back to Strata**

"I'm not Kale" A voice says from behind Strata. 

She turns around, "Sage? Why are you here? If you came to talk...I'm not exactly in the mood."

"Well then as I see it you have to choices.  You can run and just have me catch you later and you listen to it then.  Or you can listen to it now." Sage said.

**Demoness and Anubis**

Demoness was sitting back up in a tree.  Anubis had given up trying to get her back to the house.  She wasn't paying attention around her, until she heard footsteps behind her.

"I thought I told you to go away Anubis.  I'm not going back." Demoness stated.

"How about if I asked you to go back?" The person asked.

"Then I'd call you a hypocrite.  Rowen the hypocrite."  Demoness retorted.  Rowen sat down next to her.  

**Strata and Sage**

Strata moves over and lets him sit down" I'm to tired to run. Oh! *hands him his chain* I made them for you and Rowen."

"It's beautiful." Sage commented.  "You know we don't want you to leave."

**Demoness and Rowen**

"For as much as I'd enjoy the new title, I'm being serious."

"That's nice.  So am I." Demoness said.  She jumped down from the tree and began to run.  Rowen took off right behind her.

Strata looks at him, "Then why do you want to send us away? Well...then again we have been jerks...or at least I have."

"It's not like we want to.  It's just, the two of you don't listen so we get frustrated.  Very frustrated.  And lately it just seems to get worse.  So we saw that as the only other option." Sage admitted.

"You mean that?" Demoness asked from behind him.

Strata turns to her, "Jeez you run fast"  
Rowen runs up and takes a seat next to Strata, pulling Dem down with him. Strata hands him his chain.  
  
Strata turns to Sage, "For what its worth...I'm sorry" Sage realizes that she means it.

"Yea...I am too." Demoness said.

Strata hugs Sage, "I guess at this point it doesn't help anything..."

Demoness gave Rowen a hug.  "Question?  Do we really have to go?"

Strata says, "Yeah...we'd probably get sent back anyways....we can promise to be good...save you guys money."

"Yea.  Besides, I'd be kicked out for what I would wear alone.  Because there is no way in hell I'm wearing a skirt or dress."  Demoness stated.

Strata starts laughing, " I don't think their that strict....I go to a Catholic School and we can wear pants...half the time we look like female Sage's the shirt tucked in and the guy pants...no offence Sei-chan."

  
Sage smiles and puts his arm around her, "I think we'd probably miss you so much we come and get you two after one week."

  
Rowen outs both his arms around Strata and Demoness "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"So are we forgiven?" Demoness asked.

Sage looks at her, "Only if the two of you behave." He looks at each of them in turn.  But Strata's looking out at the ocean.  
  
She begins to speak, "Everyone always tells you to think of the consequences before you act...but you should also look to see how it will affect your friends and family...the only reason people get mad at you is because they love you not because they hate you...sometimes we get that confused."

"Sometimes?  I get that confused so many times in a day you wouldn't believe it."  Demoness said.

"Me too....I have so many problems with friends...I mean I got hurt...three years ago...I still wont trust some people....I mean when I was little...and still today...I get made fun of for being nice to people..." Strata sighs and leans on Sage's shoulder.

"Yea.  Trust is one of my major problems."  Demoness admitted.

"Oh...yeah...Ryo and I wont even speak to each other anymore...we have a major trust issue."  
Strata says.  Rowen hugged Strata to him.

"I think you just need to talk to him more."  Demoness commented.

"I don't think he could stay near me for long enough...I tried earlier today...I'm willing to trust him...but...." Strata stops talking.

"Ahhh...well it would also help if he watched what he said." Sage commented.

Strata smiles, "I got Sei-chan on my side for once! I get a point for that...that gives me one point...I'm beating you all!.  Just kidding."

"Strata your stupid." Demoness said jokingly.

"Your point being....?" Strata joked back.  _I'm glad things are normal...at least as normal as we get...I think its better than normal._ Strata smiles and hugs Sage and Rowen. "Hey two guys for the price of one!"  Everyone broke out into laughter.

_Well...at least things will be different.  Hmmm...I wonder how long this will last? _"Come on...I'm getting hungry."  Demoness said, standing up.

"Your turning into Kento..." Strata smiles and stands up.

"Hey...leave me alone.   Haven't been eating a lot lately.  Just last week I dropped like five pounds because of it.  I only eat one meal a day now." Demoness said to her.

Strata smiles..."Your a size two and you only eat once a day?!?!?"

"Who in the hell told you I was a size two.  Far from it." Demoness said.

"For as stimulating as this is for a conversation, can we get back to the house now?" Rowen asked.

"Your skinny Dem" Strata retorts.  Rowen playfully grabs Strata and carries her back.

"I'm not skinny."  Demoness said as Strata is being carried away.  Sage grabs Demoness and carries here.

Strata kisses Rowen's cheek. "You are going to die for scaring us like that...just kidding...I love ya."

"So are you and Rowen still going out this Saturday?" Demoness asked Sage.

Sage smiled, "Yeah. As long as you and Strata behave."

"Okay...I promise I wont burn down the house."  Demoness said.

Sage says, "You better not, or I'll skin you alive."

"Fine, go ahead and pull a 'Jack the Ripper'.  Also Rowen is now 'Rowen the hypocrite'." Demoness said loud enough for him to hear.

Rowen looked back, "Don't make me come back their Demoness!"

"Ohh...I'm scared.  The smerf is going to get me." Demoness said teasingly to Rowen. 

"Rowen, put me down." Demoness said to him.

Rowen smirked at her, "Not on your life." He flipped her over his shoulder.  
  
Sage comes up behind Strata and picks her up "Hiya Kiddo."

"Come on Ro, you know I was only joking." Demoness said.

Rowen smiles, "Yeah but Demoness you were a naughty girl today, and naughty girls get spanked. I can't let you go" He joked with her.

"I don't get spanked...anymore." Demoness said to him.  An evil grin crossed her face and she got an idea.

"Ohhh you did...did Sage do that to you???"  Strata laughs from where she is perched on top of Sage's shoulders.  Demoness glares at Strata before tickling Rowen.

Strata smiles, "I know you liked it!!!" Sage pretends to drop her, causing her to scream.  
  
Rowen laughs but holds on to her tighter.  

"Noo...your supposed to let go." Demoness said to him.

Rowen continued to laugh. "Tough luck...Maybe I should let Sage spank you."

Demoness stopped tickling him.  "Okay...you have two choices.  Put me down...or I burn you."

Rowen looked at Demoness, "You burn me and I'll let him do it." 

"Well then..." Demoness could only glare at Rowen.

Rowen smirked.  "Unless Sage feels you deserve one anyway."  The rumbling of Demoness stomach told them it was time to get back to the house.

Strata plays with Sage's hair. "How it's soft...do you condition?"

"Would you stop playing with my hair?" Sage asked.

"But...its soft and silky" Strata pouts.

"Well stop it." Sage said to her.  All four of them made it up to the back door.

"Your no fun, Sei-chan" She stops...you don't mess with Mr. WiseGuy.

"Can I get down now?" Demoness asked Rowen.

Rowen pondered the question for a minute, "I don't know...Sage?"

"Why are you asking him when I asked you." Demoness asked.  But it was rhetorical. 

Sage playfully smacks her. "Behave or else Demoness"

"I am behaving.  I'm just asking questions in the process."  Demoness stated.

Sage smirks and takes her off Rowen's back.  "You better not tick my love off, young lady."

"Me?  Tick off your love?  Parish the thought."  Demoness said in an English accent before walking through the door.

Strata giggles then follows her. She tackles Kento. "Hiya Kento!"

"Hey Kiddo.  Feeling better?" Kento asked.  Demoness on the other side of the room tackled Anubis.

Strata, "Yes except Dem-chan is so totally COPYING my move"  

Ryo walks up, "Hey Strata, can we talk?"  
  


Strata smiles, "Sure, lets go to the library"

"Ohhhh...Strata and Ryo sitt..."  Demoness never got to finish her teasing for Rowen had tackled her.

Strata looks at her and says, "You just got busted by my Nii-chan...hehe" Strata laughs at Demoness.  Ryo and strata leave to go to the library.  
  


**In the library**

  
Strata motions for Ryo to have the chair and she takes the floor, "What's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Ryo said to her.

"Oh...I...uh...I kinda forgave you earlier...I don't like to hold grudges." Strata shifts her position on the floor, trying to hide her nerves.

"I know...but I still had to say it.  I shouldn't have said what I said." Ryo said to her.

"Don't worry about it...I get a lot of that from people" Strata looks sad for a moment.

"Come on...tell me what's wrong." Ryo said.

Strata looks up, a little startled. "Well lately it seems some of my best friends don't like me...and I go out of my way to help them with their problems...but when I have a problem...everyone just says 'oh everyone has problems' cause they don't want to help me...I don't think its fair...I need help too" Strata starts to cry. _OMG...he's gonna laugh and think I'm such a baby._

"Well, of course everyone has problems, and that includes you.  So if they aren't willing to listen to you then maybe they shouldn't be your friend." Ryo said to her.

Strata sighed. Then she spoke, "But their great people....and I don't want to lose everyone."

"Well you can always talk to one of us." Ryo said to her. 

  
Strata smiled. "Yeah...but you do realize your all guys, and some things are girl things...you know."

"So talk to Demoness.  Although you could also talk to Dais.  No offence to either of them but he's more girly then she is."  Ryo said, letting out a small chuckle.

Strata cracks up...."I should tell him that...but Dais doesn't exactly favor me....I kinda accidentally stepped on his friend.....oh and that thing from before...The 'whole i used to like I can't believe YOU were my favorite character once" thing...I didn't mean that...You were my fav. char for like three years....but then I discovered how cool everyone else was...so your in the top 5..heh"

"That's okay.  Besides, to your surprise...he argued more then anyone else to keep the two of you here." Ryo said to her.

Strata sits up surprised, "Really? Dais...my FAV warlord...'cept he doesn't know that... argued for dem and me?"  Ryo nodded.

Strata gaped, "Wow...maybe I should talk to him."  Ryo was about to say something when they heard someone yelling down the hall.

"Would the two of you stop making out and--" The voice, Demoness, stopped with a loud smash.

"Odds are that was Rowen tackling her to the ground." Ryo said.

Strata smiled, "Hey Ro-chan made Sage spank her" She hugged Ryo* "Thanks Ry-chan."

"No prob.  Now lets go eat." Ryo said standing up.

  
Strata laughs.  "Good idea. Race you!" She playfully tags him and runs out...tripping over a form. "Ooof...sorry....Dais?"

"It's okay.  I was just coming to get you and Ryo." Dais told her.  Ryo went running by.

Strata smiles, "Dais can we talk after we eat...I got to beat Ryo."  
  
Dais smiles, "Sure...kiddo"  
  
Strata hugs him then runs to catch Ryo. She tackles him and they crash to the kitchen floor.

"Okay...that least you could do is ask if you could barrow my boyfriend." Demoness said.

Strata cracks up at the looks on everyone's faces. She playfully pushes Ro's head down and gets to the table. "I win!"  Demoness began to crack up.

Strata laughs..."So NOW you find something funny.......hey we all bonded..."

  
Ryo goes to sit with Demoness, "Thank you Captain Obvious."

  
Strata retorts playfully, "Your welcome Fearless leader."

"Heeeey." Rowen quickly says.  "I'm Captain obvious."

"No. Your Rowen the hypocrite." Demoness retorts. 

Strata cracks up, "Dem your so mean."

"What?"  Demoness asked, trying to play innocent.  "It's true."

Strata smiles, "Honey you are one BAD actress...just kidding."

"Well..." Demoness couldn't think of a come back.  So she filled her spoon with mashed potatoes and flung that at Strata, hitting the side of her face.

"I thought we were TRYING to be good?" Strata throws some peas at her...but they hit Rowen. "Oppsies"

"At least I can hit my target."  Demoness said glancing at Sage. 

"You do it and you wont live to tell the tale." Sage quickly said.

Strata laughs, "Go Sage!" //spank her Sagie!//  Demoness flung more mashed potatoes at Strata.  

"I can hear that baka."  Demoness said to her.

Strata blows her a kiss. "You know you want it" She tosses a loaf of bread and some peas...The bread hits Sage and the peas hit Dem

"Again, at least I can hit my target." Demoness said to her.  She got up to was the peas out of her hair.  "And Strata?"

Strata looks at her, "Do I want to know?"

"I'm not one to tempt when it come to being dirty."  Demoness said before leaving the room.

"I REALLY need to have that talk with her." Sage said.

Strata looks confused, "Me or her?"

"Her." Sage said.

"You know...if we add and r your name would be Sarge.....hehehehehe" Strata points out. ((I'm an idiot. -_-'))

"Strata...where did that come from?" Rowen asked.

"I really don't know...you know Sky said the same thing...she goes "hey did you know if you change the g in Sage's name to f you get safe???" Strata laughed.

"Would you leave my poor demented muse along." Demoness said reentering the room.

"Would you leave my poor demented muse along." Demoness said reentering the room.

Demoness Remembers one Strata showed her.  She begins to laugh. 

Strata cracks up //you should see the one on the intopage...hold on.  Look at it....EW.//  Strata laughs really hard. Sage and Rowen peer over Demoness to look at the picture. 

Rowen looks at Strata, "And we thought Dem needed a spanking...." 

Sage replies "Some one else does." They both advance on Strata.

"I think...it fits the two of you quite well." Demoness said.

Strata says, "Which one?"

"Sage in the suit and Rowen in the short shorts." Demoness replies.

Strata cracks up. Sage grabs Strata and Rowen grabs Demoness. Sage says, "You don't know how bad your about to get it."

"Hey, she showed me it." Demoness said.  "Besides...um...well...I don't now how to make that better.  Wait! Yes I do!  We didn't do it.  Strata just found it."

Rowen smirked, "No Strata was looking for something... Strata." Rowen says sternly.

  
Strata looked at him. "OMG. No...I haven't been spanked since I was little...don't do this."

"Yea...we were being good." Demoness said.

"But did you see the last pic...I looked for that one...Sage looks manly" Strata cracks up.

"You know.  Your not helping yourself." Demoness told her.

"True but you have the pic...not them" Strata retorts.

"Wrong.  I've seen the pic." Demoness corrected.

"Well  the four of you just sit down and eat?" Kale asked.

"Of course." Demoness said trying to sit down.

Strata "Yeah food."

"Fine..." Sage said, letting go of Strata while Rowen let go of Demoness.

Strata grabs the pic from Demoness so Sage can't see it.

"Now...lets have a somewhat peaceful dinner." Cay said.  

Strata smiled and sat down, "I propose a toast to our first peaceful dinner!"  They all had the toast...and ate.


End file.
